Silence
by TicTacStory
Summary: Random romantic,humoristic or dramatic poems about, well, Death Note characters and their weird relashionships,addictions... you get the drift.
1. Silence

_**A promise-"I`ll reach Kira before you"**_

_Broken._

_**A pawn-Mello, Nears final peice of the puzzle**_

_Hope._

_**Payback-Mello pulling his white hair, fucking recklessly with his mind**_

_Frustration._

_**A sacrifice-Matt and Mello, leaving to their death with a sacrificing heart**_

_Suffocation._

_**Near solving the Kira case**_

_Silence._

_**A/N- No dang comment, I wrote this in clase out of pure boredom, and my mind was still sort of all over the place due to 2 hour exam I had to suffer, I will probably edit things here and there, oh well, hope you like it x3**_


	2. You And I

_You and I_

_Till the end of times,_

_We surpass heaven, we surpass hell,_

_Till death separates us._

_And till the angels come and reunite_

_You and I._

_I will forever be Near you, no matter where you are,_

_And with your Mellow and shallow way of thinking, chances are, you will forever_

_Be Near me_

_..._

_**A/N-Ok Im a suck poet, but I love writing these pointless things, this is obviously aimed at NearxMello and uh yeah.**_


	3. One Step Away

_**Love**_

_**and**_

_**Hate**_

_**Just **_

_**One**_

_**Step**_

_**Away**_

_..._

_**A/N-I know what you are thinking "Wtf did I just read" but basically I wanted to point out that "The difference between love and hate is soo small, anyone could mistake himself for hating someone but really love them" and yeh, I guess this line goes to LxLight and yeah.**_


	4. Untill Death Separates Us

_**Until I die,**_

_UntilI cry my last tears,_

_**Until the bullet hits my heart,**_

_Until the church bells fill the air,_

_**Untill the wave of his hand,**_

_Untill our last goodbye,_

_**Untill that day comes,**_

_And maybe even after,_

_**It will always be, **_

_You and I,_

_**And perhaps,**_

_forever after._

**A/N Right.I really love writing these things, and I dont know who this is aimed at, perhaps MattxMello? Ah yes, I love those two, but I dont think badass Matt will ever write such a thing, same I say about Mello, I mean, um HELLO how many guys do you know who blow up the Mafia Headquarters, wear feathers AND write poems? and OKAY Helia from Winx Club is like that, but that is because he can.**


	5. You,Yes You

_You,_

_Yes, you._

_Do you know?_

_do you know I love you?_

_To you, yeah, the one with those honey eyes,_

_You, the same person who will cause my very own death,_

_And yes, you, the one whom ive fallen love with._

_Might I be crazy?_

_Might I be lost?_

_Might I have fallen for your strategy?_

_Who knows,_

_Right now, yeah, right this moment,_

_There`s one thing, _

_one thing I do know,_

_And you, you who claims to be God,_

_Do I really have to tell?_

_The God you claim to be._

_The Judas you are to me,_

_I do say, and I really mean it,_

_Just one phrase, _

_One phrase I wish you would tell me too,_

_no lies and no betrayal,_

_But that could never be true,_

_But that phrase,_

_That just right now,_

_Right now I dont care,_

_Im tired of waiting,_

_And tired of ignoring,_

_Do you know?_

_Do you know that phrase?_

_Just right now, this feeling,_

_I need to get off my chest,_

_This feeling..._

_love?_

_Yes, love._

_I have fallen in love with a killer,_

_I have fallen in love with you._


	6. My Drug

Monster ive fallen for

Monster I relish,

Monster I hate

Monster of darkness

You have drugged me,

drugged me with your meaningless love,

Fake.A Ilusion.

Just like every drug, you are no exception,

too bad, or maybe good?

A drug I wish to eliminate,

But that monsterous taste,

a taste sweeter than cake,

yet more bitter than it should be,

A feeling I wish to keep,

but every taste,

every second with it,

The feeling turns,

just like any other drug,

inpreiceable within me,

These drugs, your fake love,

making you vulnerable to anything,

too bad,

too bad its all just a ilusion,

This drug, with his monsterous bite,

this drug, what is it called?

Oh, I remember,

Light Yagami, Kira,

And like all the drugs, only you will witness,

the L no one knows,

My love,

my ardour,

my care,

my death.


	7. Remember?

_Now and then,_

_Everyday,ever since then,_

_Always forever,_

_Remember? remember that day?_

_**A/N Look at the first letter of each phrase,**_

_**Obvious for who this is aimed at, stupid I know.**_


	8. Games

_My dear gamer, yeah, you._

_Enligthen my world, enlight it with your love,_

_Love me,_

_Love? what a stupid way to put it,_

_Or maybe? maybe its what I want._

_**A/N Look at the first letter of each phrase yada yada yada**_

_**Anywho.**_


	9. Perfect Chains

_Love I never knew,_

_A feeling I never felt,_

_Waking up next to you, its that, its that_

_What love is all about?_

_I loathe these chains, keeping me wondering If, if_

_Even without these metal ropes,would you still love me?_

_To you I wonder, I ask this question, Light,Kira,my dear killer._

_**A/N Look at the first letter of each phrase, and for those who dont know who "Lawliet" is, its L`s real name. Sounds pretty sexy aye? **_


	10. Blood Sucking Monster

_This feeling,_

_holding me against you,_

_this feeling,_

_What is it?_

_Blood sucking monster,_

_claiming to be clean,_

_The atraction I feel,_

_The disgust I sense,_

_Blood sucking monster,_

_what is this feeling?_

_Love and hate,_

_Just one step away,_

_Blood sucking moster I loathe,_

_Love,hate,contradiction._

_Does it really matter?_

_**A/N Weeh my first Vampire Knight fanfic, first things first, I DESPISE the anime, and I cant really take it seriously considering Zero (in the dub) has the same voice actor as Tamaki from Ouran HSHC, but right now im on volume 3 of the manga, I adore the manga if im honest, far better over the anime.**_

_**ANYWHO I shall make a ACTUAL story, and not just a crappy poem.**_


	11. Perfect Lies

_Maybe its possible_

_A smile to hide_

_The words to lie_

_The hands to cover_

_Joking, fake and denying happyness_

_Everyday,_

_Every wanking second_

_Varies,_

_A stupid and ridiculous mask to pull up_

_Showing what others want to see,Always hiding the truth about me._

_**A/N Eeek, I actually liked that poem, anywho look at the first letter of each phrase yada yada yada :)**_


	12. Puzzles

_No one can see it_

_A easy way to lie_

_The puzzles keep on breaking,_

_Ever wondered why?_

_**Look at the first lettero of each phrase .-.**_


	13. Addiction

_**Rage,anger, contradiction,**_

_Its all just an intuition,_

_**Seeking,wanting, caring,**_

_Games, being able to control everything you use,_

_Games, you can start again ounce you lost_

_Games, they say its game over, but thats just another acuse,_

_No deception,_

_No feelings,_

_Being able to turn it off ounce it looks like your about to loose everything,_

_when there`s no more point in playing,_

_as simple as pressing "X"_

_But what for shall I quit?_

_To play in god`s hands,_

_and only have one chance?_

_**Anger,Comparsion,Vengance,**_

_Molten chocolate in his mouth_

_Always that same taste,_

_No surprises nor decepion,_

_what is there not to praise?_

_And even if its just a chocolate,_

_that shiny, wrapped up chocolate,_

_the only thing, _

_the only thing that remains the same,_

_no surprise whatsoever,_

_Perhaps the only thing keeping him sane,_

_The clothes he wears,_

_that flashy fabric,_

_Latex and feathers,_

_higheels with flair,_

_Not being able to compare,_

_With anyother person,_

_No Near no Matt,_

_Comparsion to that twat,_

_At least thats one thing,_

_one thing Near doesnt know,_

_All those flashy clothing,_

_Its all just to show_

_**Silence,power, deception.**_

_Solving the puzzle,_

_Taking your time,_

_No feelings involved,_

_Just and only your mind._

_Emotionless and blank,_

_just like his pijamas,_

_That what serves to sleep,_

_Perhaps his way of wishing,_

_that this was all just a dream_

_**Burden,Seeking,Wanting**_

_His knees against his chest,_

_atleast there was something with him,_

_even if its just himself,_

_who else was going to hug him?_

_His thumbnail in his mouth,_

_who was there to teach him manners?_

_Nights he never slept_

_Insomia that awakens,_

_it might just be a speculation,_

_but what if he thought,_

_is this all just a imagination?_

_what if I go to sleep?_

_will I banish in hell,_

_or sleep in heaven,_

_or is this thinking just to cheap?_

_is it true?_

_do people look up to me?_

_the question would be,_

_from where do they look?_

_are they watching from Earth,_

_Or is this just a dream?_

_May this be hell?_

_the hell to send people to die?_

_Can I really judge?_

_Or is it time to say good-bye?_

_**A/N Well, that was fairly weird.**_

_**Anywho, I wrote this in class, the last 5 minutes since we had this ridiculous History test (which im pretty shure I flunked) soo I hope I did the characters justice, and please R&R about my poetic art xD**_


	14. Luck

_You try,_

_I try even harder,_

_You walk,_

_I run,_

_You sing_

_I make Michael Jackson sound like Rebecca freaking Black,_

_You are number one_

_I am number two,_

_I wonder_

_Do you even try?_

_Whatever you do_

_I want to do it better,_

_Always soo silent and vulnerable-looking_

_Damn you, the only thing I have to say,_

_Dont get me wrong_

_I look up to your vulgar luck,_

_Must be easy_

_Living with luck,_

_And while I know that,_

_One who tries and fails,_

_stands up and runs,_

_trips over itself,_

_but keepson fighting,_

_will always be better,_

_than those who dont try and succed,_

_stays sitting on the floor, not bothering,_

_unable to trip over destiny,_

_with luck at his side,_

_but still,_

_just ounce,_

_ounce is all I ask,_

_just one freaking time,_

_can`t you be last?_

_**A/N Wrote this without thinking, listening to Japanese music, anywho, I have to go run and buy some sweets or I`ll end up brain dead by the end of today, I HAVE to pull a all-nighter to finish all my planned fanfic by next Monday, and I just CANNOT do that without Music or sweets.**_


	15. Your Eyes

_Remember that time?_

_Do you remember Mello?_

_We were sitting on that bench,_

_that dark brown, wooden bench,_

_always the same spot,_

_You would talk to me about what you wanted to do,_

_you would promise me that it will become true,_

_you would grab my hand and ask me what I wanted,_

_I couldnt answer,_

_I was numb,_

_How could I answer,_

_To someone who had gone trough soo much,_

_yet had enough hope to live for,_

_Whereheas I was there,_

_the stupid one with the idiotic glasses,_

_sitting next to you,_

_Looking in your eyes,_

_unable to speak,_

_unable to talk,_

_unable to do anything,_

_And most of the times, you would just keep on talking,_

_as if I wasnt there,_

_Do you remember that Mello?_

_Are you in heaven?_

_Or in Hell, where you always implied you belonged,_

_Shouldnt I be the one to go?_

_the dense one?_

_the one with nothing to look forward to?_

_nothing to fight for?_

_perhaps soo, its soo unfair,_

_Mello, I miss you,_

_My DS charger broke and Im soo alone,_

_I want to look in your eyes again,_

_I want you to grab my hand again,_

_I want to listen to your reckless bullshit you talked about,_

_I want to hear your dreams and hopes,_

_I want my best friend back,_

_I want the only one who ever looked twice back at me back,_

_I need you, _

_But I lost you,_

_And now im here,_

_soo alone,_

_In a caravan,_

_the caravan you and I lived in,_

_All this,_

_Kira`s fault,_

_your lust for power and vengance,_

_you had your chance to beat Near,_

_Why didnt you ever see Mello?_

_Why didnt you ever see that it was pointless?_

_why did you insist on doing it alone?_

_alone, we were always by ourselves,_

_you said you were sorry,_

_you said you didnt want to get me killed,_

_Alone I realize,_

_those times I had with you,_

_Alone I realize,_

_that those were the real thing,_

_that those were the things I could look forward too,_

_Alone I realize,_

_that together with you,_

_we could`ve fought Kira,_

_we could`ve reach him before Near did,_

_I know that was bull,_

_I know that you would never want to,_

_I know that you would want to do it alone,_

_**A/N Omg drama, I also did this one without thinking, I STILL didnt buy my sweets though, I WILL.**_

_**Just watch me.**_


End file.
